1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railroads and more specifically to an automated tie plate placement system, which allows a plurality of tie plates to be oriented and placed, adjacent to a plurality of railroad ties.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When railroad rails are replaced, tie plates are also replaced. Further, tie plates are also replaced when railroad ties are replaced. The tie plates are located between the railroad rails and the railroad ties. The tie plates distribute force from the railroad rails to the railroad ties; provide orientation; and establish a proper inward cant angle. The tie plates must be precisely placed, before installation on the railroad ties. Presently, the tie plates are manually oriented, before they are placed adjacent to the railroad ties. Tie plates weigh between 30-40 pounds. Currently, the tie plates are sorted by hand. Unfortunately, mishandling of the tie plates can result in injury to the fingers and hands of a worker.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an automated tie plate placement system, which automatically orients a plurality of tie plates and places them adjacent to railroad ties.